Panicked Confessions
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: When Blue sets her two best friends up on a date, Red starts to lose his nerve and screws things up to the point where he trips over his own words and accidently confesses to Yellow. Fluffy, Humor and Specialshipping (Red x Yellow) Enjoy


"Cooooommmmee ooonnnn!"

"B-but I already did it!"

"Well then do it. **Again.**"

"F-fine…"

"Ohoooh~!"

"Dai."

The blonde with a ponytail placed her hands on her collarbones.

"Su."

She then made a triangle with her hands and fingers.

"Ki."

And it changed into a heart.

"KY!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" The brunette squealed loudly and huggled the petite blonde. "Oh my gosh that was so cute~!" Yellow tried to get off her grip but Blue's hold on her was pretty tight.

She then backed off to re-watch her video taping. She squealed once more then decided to set her plan to action. "Hey Yellow~!"

"What is it now?" She was making tea for the both of them. She smiled kindly at Chuchu and looked over her shoulder to see Blue.

Blue saw her smile and felt a bit sad. "We should go out and eat together~!"

The blonde froze slightly, she felt chills run through her spine. "H-Huh!? W-wait Blue, I think you're mistaken! I'm really not interested in that kind of thing, just because I was okay with being dressed up as a boy doesn't mean I actually swing that way!"

She frantically waved one of her arms to try and make her point. Blue was confused by what she was saying then replayed the event in her head to see what did yellow hear. "So much for innocence huh Yellow." Blue muttered. "I didn't mean like that, I meant friendly, two gir-…. Two friends eating out for the heck of it~"

Blue nodded and smile trying to convince Yellow, the blonde took a moment to catch her breath from her fast talking just now. "O-oh… I see, I'm sorry I got worked up before then." she sweat dropped as Blue just chuckled.

"That's okay dear~" _Just didn't think you out of all people would jump to that conclusion._

It was the very next day Blue started to drag Yellow out to some restaurant she wanted to go to. The blonde wouldn't have mind if it weren't for the outfit blue made her wear, a white hat with a pink bow along with a simple white dress as well the waist at a loose thin laces going around her.

"Come on come on come on hurry!" Blue dragged the blonde inside. "We would like to eat here good sir~!" she smiled nodding her head.

"Name?"

"Of course." blue sighed dishearten and then push Yellow to a good amount of distance. The outfit Blue wore was a tank top with a few simple design on the chest and she a small chain necklace tight around her throat. She had shorts but with a frim belt on the side of her leg with sandals. She turned back to the man with her heels and walked back. "Hello There~ My name just so happen to be~"

Yellow was looking at the sky, she rather be outside rather then in, it was much to boring inside sometimes. And she didn't feel right with these new clothes. She turn back to where Blue was wondering what she was doing. She almost fell over as she saw her Brunette sitting inappropriately on the man's stall showing off her body.

She face palm and looked away partly ashamed they would get in this way.

"Yellow dear~! Come on come on~" She grabbed her blonde friend and dragged her inside. "That was easier then I thought~!"

Yellow looked to the side unable to make a comment to her about "How exactly can you… never mind.." she was dragged to the back of the fancy restaurant and saw Green and Red sitting and talking in a booth. "Eh? W-why are THEY here?"

"Oh, Green and I already made plans today and just dragged ya along~!"

_So.. Back then… she was toying with that poor man…?_

"Guurrriiiiiinnn~!" the brunette went to glomp the male however he just glared at her harshly making her re think the choice considering they were in public and the last time she tried this stunt did not end very good.

Yellow wanted t run the other way, not only was she wearing clothing she wasn't familiar with, but the boy she had admire and let those feelings get out of control was now sitting in front of her, with one little glance she would be caught in probably the most awkwardness position she has even been in so far in her life.

And she's been in many _many_ awkward position no thanks to the blue eyed brunette friend of hers.

"Hey Blue, how's it go-" the battler was lost for words.

He had turned his head slightly and then completely seeing a familiar blonde. He was dumbfounded that Yellow, the girl he had grown _too_ attached was wearing something completely out of character.

He had to admit, she looked very cute like this.

"H-hello Yellow!" he stood up without really thinking letting her slide in first, Yellow sweat dropped and did so. Blue made Green take the corner and called over the waiter. "Y-you look nice today, Y-yellow…"

The blonde was a bit flustered by his comment and muttered a thank you to him.

"Aya aya~ are you saying she doesn't look nice the other days~?" Blue smirked and twirled her water with a straw staring at Red. The teen jolted and panicked slightly.

"N-no! that's not it, sh-she does look nice everyday! All the time!" the comment only made both of them more flustered.

Green sighed and looked out the window as Blue continued her game of teasing. "Ohohoh~ so you check her out everyday~"

"N-no! that's not it either!" Red was getting more and more frantic by the moment.

Blue eyed him with a glint. "So then you're saying she's not worth looking at since she's under the category of 'nice' which is the lowest rank for a girl~"

"WH-WHAT?! N-NO! I-I DON'T!"

"You don't think she's worth your time~?"

Though she was teasing the boy the thought of that still hurt the blonde. "She is! She means the world to me! She's worth everything! I'm the one who isn't worth her kindness and well Her!"

Green looked at Red a bit shocked he had admitted that out loud. Yellow looked down getting slightly scarlet by his comments. Blue just waited for Red to register what he had just said out loud in front of the blonde.

Though it took a moment, Red caught on and yelped out as he realized the blonde was right next to him. "Ah!"

The blonde pick up on his nervousness and smiled with a seat dropped. "It's okay, I know I don't look like a girl or wear nice clothes, I'm not much to look at, I've known this, so I'm not surprise you never glance my way you don't have to feel bad~!"

Red felt like a hammer clash down on his head, unaware she had made him feel even worse, Yellow engaged into a conversation with the bored Green as Blue face palm. The brunette pulled Red's collar and brought him down to the table and whispered to him in his ear.

"U-uh what are you doing?"

"Shush, that was your big chance and you missed it! You should have told her how beautiful she is and how you want to hold her in your arms forever and always!" trying to be as quiet as possible at the same time yelling.

Red just stared at her dumbfounded for many reasons.

She puffed her cheek not liking the way Red was looking at her.

"Oh just make sure she feels better!" she brought him back up and pretend like that never happened. She looked at Green and smiled widely at him. Red was slightly confused, Yellow was smiling perfectly, she didn't seem upset. _Is she faking it…?_

"Oh well off we go then~!"

"Huh?"

Blue gave Red the biggest cat like smile and grabbed Green's arm who seemed shock himself. "We got things to do~! Yellow, Red, I trust you two to have a good time~! I want juicy stories when you get back~!" with a jump she slide out of the booth dragging Green down with her, the only thing Yellow could do was stare at her leave as Red suddenly felt like the weight of the world was at his hands.

"U-uh…. Uu…." Yellow sighed and placed a hair lock behind her ear, Red was in shock and stared at the door opening Green would come back, or anyone actually. The boy looked back at Yellow who was plainly looking outside beside him.

"…" a blank look was on his face, he then scowled with a smile. "Yush, I got it" he got up and went to sit down where Blue and Green had been sitting, noticing the blonde was focus on outside, he took this moment to look at her figure. Her white hat made her golden locks shine a bit brighter, the pink bow really brought out her fair skin, yet he noticed it was slightly roughed up.

His eyes locked with hers, her emerald like eyes that shines under the sun.

_Wait, eyes looking back at mi-uwah!_

"A-ah!" snapping out of his daze realizing Yellow was looking at him now he chuckled and look to the side. "S-so are you hungry?"

"I wouldn't want to burden you, I have food at ho-"

"Nonsense! Let's eat here for lunch Kay?" the smile on his face made it impossible for the blonde to refuse his offer, she slightly smiled giving up and sat back down waiting for him to take the lead. "Alright! Good Woman~!" Red snapped his fingers getting excited calling out for the waitress behind him.

When the waitress turned, it was a wait_er_, in which Red regret not looking at him before calling out to him and referring to him as a she. With a sweat dropped Red nervously ordered for the two of them as the waiter just gave a stone gaze.

The Healer couldn't help but chuckled a bit. As the waiter left with their orders Red felt like banging his head to the table. "Looks someone's getting a good tip today…" he sulked a bit with his chin resting on the table ends, Yellow just laughed a bit louder this time.

Hearing do so, the black haired male couldn't help but turn slightly red from both in embarrassment and seeing her laugh was a bit too cute for him. The two slowly engaged into a conversation, beginning the topic with bread and ending it with Red promising to get a first aid kit, the waiter had returned with their food. Without even looking up, "Ah~! Thank you kind sir~"

_Ahem._

"U-urk…" Yellow clasp her hand to her mouth in hopes of stopping her giggles. Red froze to hear the feminine cough above him. He only sweat dropped knowing an Insulted Women's Gaze was far more worse then a Male's. "S-sorry 'bout that… Ma'am"

Yellow gave the waitress an apologetic smile as she left. The two of them ate in silence, Red's mind started to wonder more, thinking about where he can take the blonde to make up for his insult earlier. Half way through the meal, Red noticed Yellow was more out of it then normal. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hm..?" she looked at him with a confused look, she then nodded to him "Yeah, I'm fine, but…" he waited patiently for her to continue. "You aren't even half way done with your food, are _you_ okay?"

Red looked down at his plate to see that it was barely touched, he sweat dropped and noticed his stomach wasn't really in the mood to be fed. "U-urk… guess I wasn't all that hungry then aha…" Yellow stared at him and watched him call for someone to hand him the check.

Without a word she let him pay and stood up leaving the restaurant with him. She was a bit lost onto what to do, and so was Red. "S-so!" the teen went in front of the girl, stumbling a bit making the blonde giggle. He chuckled himself only embarrassedly. "U-um.. A walk around the park..?"

"That sounds lovely." she smiled at him letting him lead the way. Red turned around and noticed he had no idea where he was.

A good minute pass before Yellow pointed to the way to the forest. "Oh! Of course ahaha, I knew that!" Not even Red knows why he lied like that. It didn't take long for the duo to reach the forest. Yellow wasn't sure what to say t Red at this moment, he was normally the one to start up conversations, and yet Red didn't even dare to look her way.

"Are you okay…? You've been acting all weird…"

"O-of course I'm fine! I just can't get a solid grip is all!"

She titled her head at him. "Solid grip? On what?"

Another moment of silence as he did not know how to reply. He basically just said he was nervous. "Uh… n-nothing just…."

She walked in front of him, staring him down both curious and determine. "Come on Red, you can me!"

Obviously not in a good position and didn't know how to avoid, Red just gulp and said the first thing on his mind. In which sadly many things were on his mind. "It's just I very much cute on you so out with dress."

"What?"

No words, no explanation, and no way out of this. Silence befallen on the two as Yellow gave a very confused expression and Red just stood there mentally panicking. He felt like his brain just slammed into a wall at full speed. As if he found out Yellow was a girl all over again. _Say something._

The more you wait the more awkward it's going to get so say something! Just what in the world did I just say!? 'It's just I very much cute on you so out with dress.' what is that?! Everyone is right! I AM AN IDIOT! Nothing you can say make the situation worse so JUST SAY _**SOMETHING!**_

"I love you."

"_What?_"

At this moment, Red's face was the color of his name. Yellow stared at him her cheek minorly flushed at the comment, but she wanted to hear it from him again to make sure she had heard right, as for Red his facial expression never once moved, he didn't even blink.

_maybe saying nothing was better, you ditz…._

* * *

"Three years?"

"Ahaha… yeah.." Yellow's hat was now on the ground, the two decided to soak their feets in the lake nearby, Red confessed to her on how he had loved her for three years straight, The healer couldn't doubt the fact she felt depressed right now for being so paranoid. "Um…"

The water felt soothing on their feets, in yet the atmosphere was awkward around them. When Yellow looked at the boy, she can see his face was a little bit pink, he looked like a child that had did something wrong and was trying to tell his parent. She had to admit that he was rather cute at times. "I understand… if you don't feel the same way…. Umm… we can pretend this never happen….."

"But I want to remember."

The clear cool water splash against the edges, making the air a bit mistier, more refreshing. Red had looked at her, afraid she might tease him about it, or tell the others, though this was Yellow, she wouldn't do something like that. "I'm going to tell Blue."

Or maybe she would. "W-what!? Bu-"

"Because for four years, I've always liked you too."

"U..h…" eyes widen in shock, the cute kind in where Red was stunned to had hear what he just did. The girl he had loved for so long likes him too. Not expecting this, the boy's brain practically shut down on him. Yellow turned to him and smile with a giggle.

"Dai."

she remembered the other day and placed her hands on her collarbones.

"Su."

She then made a triangle with her hands and fingers, Red looked at her slightly curious.

"Ki."

And then changed into a heart, Red's cheek heat up, but to add to his blush, the blonde quickly pecked his cheek making him jolt with shock. When he open his mouth to reply, he couldn't make out any words as if the heat in his cheeks blocked his speech. Instead he gave her a shy smile, content with how the day ended.


End file.
